The lipstick has been an essential cosmetic since long. The conventional lipstick is typically installed on a seat body with which a cap body can associate to contain the lipstick. When applying the lipstick, a user must take off the cap, holding the same with one hand, and hold the seat body with the other hand. Since a mirror is necessary to apply the lipstick, the cap thus always becomes obstructive to holding a mirror. In addition, the lipstick is difficult to be used in a dim condition.